stuff_i_writefandomcom-20200216-history
New Mevdaros
The Republic of New Mevdaros (Vrað Ïrrvēð jīr Þäràn Mevṫaròs ˌiːrvɛːð ʒiːɾ ˌθɑːɾɒn ˈmɛvtʲɑɾos) was an authoritarian oligarchy. Headed by the Mevdarians, it began in London, England, upon June 3, 2167, and spread to all of Afro-Eurasia by 2172. It came to an end on October 19, 2183, upon being ravaged by Magnum Hulk. Function 'Social Structure' 'Lower Tier' The lowest tier of the social pyramid consists of humans whose IQ is below 120. These are the working class humans who mine materials and work construction under the watching eyes of the Master Robots. They are refused education in order to keep them from getting any higher in the social pyramid. There are many names ascribed to the working class, many of which are derogatory. Officially, however, they are known as the Xäljēìa Uzṫevon, or "Enslaved Humans." 'Middle Tier' The lower middle tier of the social pyramid consists of humans whose IQ is between 120 and 180. These are humans who don't have to do hard labor; their task is to create and test new robots to oversee and run society. Most of these creations are mechanical, though on occasion they create new Master Robot models. This only happens once every 10 years. These humans are known as Cúðqēkjēìa Uzṫevon, or "Robotic Humans," since the Mevdarians valued intelligence as something beyond humanity and into the Mevdarian species; they believed humans were incapable of intelligence, and any spike in intelligence was explained by them being not quite human. These humans are somewhat free from surveillance. The upper middle tier of the social pyramid consists of humans whose IQ is 180 and above. These humans are given robotic upgrades to match their superior intelligence; the Mevdarians believed them to be robots trapped in a human shell, and so these cyborgs are called Uzṫevjēìa Cúðqēkon, or "Human Robots." These humans are mostly free from surveillance. 'Upper Tier' The lower upper tier of the social pyramid consists of the entire Mevdarian populace. Surveillance on them was always minimal, since the Governor trusted them not to turn against him. These Mevdarian citizens live luxurious lives in comparison to their human counterparts, and many neighborhoods in New Mevdaros consist solely of either Mevdarians or humans; the two groups rarely converge. The upper upper tier of the social pyramid consists of Mevṫarjēìa Cúðqēkon, or "Master Robots." They make up the ruling class, who oversee all the classes below them and act as law enforcement. They are designed to be ruthless executioners, and such design keeps everyone's toes in line. Surveillance on them wasn't required until 2178, when Zed—a Master Robot—assassinated the then-Governor Malaþ Ríersin and escaped to 2014 with a time machine. 'The Governor' The highest seat in the social pyramid is the Poliþjēìa Ärð, known as the Governor. The Governor makes all the decisions and is guaranteed to be a Mevdarian. The first Governor was Malaþ Ríersin (2126–2178), and the last Governor was his son Drūgarð Malaþsin (2146–2183). Laws and Enforcement 'Laws' 'Applied to All Citizens' #Murder, theft, vandalism, armed robbery, and assault are all capital offenses. #All power is vested in the Governor and exercised by the Master Robots. #Never deny or refuse the power of the Governor and the Master Robots. 'Exclusive to Master Robots' #Obey all orders given by the Governor under all circumstances. #Remain neutral in all potential cases. #Never side with offenders. #Do whatever it takes to stop offenders. 'Exclusive to Humans' #Never interact with a Master Robot unless queried by one. #Never attack a Master Robot or the Governor. #Never complain of working or living conditions. 'Enforcement' The laws are enforced by the Master Robots. Some of them patrol the streets, as was the case with Zed, while others were stationed in and around government facilities, and others still were stationed in workplaces. The Master Robots are tasked with seeking out and either arresting or "neutralizing" (i.e. killing) any offenders. Typically, Mevdarian offenders were only arrested, while humans were only "neutralized." Category:Locations